


Sheala/Philippa Drabble Requests

by Night_Writer



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Writer/pseuds/Night_Writer
Summary: Prompt fills requested by @witchaddiction. This will be a multichapter collection of prompts, and I do hope that they are enjoyed :)





	1. Prompt 2: "Have you lost your damn mind?"

2: “Have you lost your damn mind?”  
Sheala/Philippa  
\----------------------------------------------

Philippa shrouded herself in a veil of magic, slowly creeping towards Sheala as she sat hunched over some tome or another; it didn’t much matter to Phil which tome her love had buried herself in. All that mattered was her getting under her wife’s skin. Which is how she had come to be hidden behind a veil of magic, sneaking up behind Sheala’s chair.

Once she was close enough to glance over Sheala’s shoulder, Phil took a moment to read off some lines from the tome on the desk before she became bored with it. She took a moment to collect herself before thrusting her arms out from behind the veil and wrapping them tightly around Sheala’s shoulders, earning a scream from her wife. At the sound of laughter, full and warm, Sheala spun around and glared at her wife, who had fallen back onto the floor.

“What the hell, Phil?! Have you lost your damn mind!?” Sheala hollered, cheeks flushed red as she glowered at her wife. “Are you actually serious right now? You almost gave me a heart attack!”

Phil could hardly control her laughter as she gazed up at Sheala, watching her expression as her cheeks continued to flush crimson, which slowly travelled down to her neck and chest. When her wife gave no response, Sheala huffed, hands on her hips, and stormed out of the room, disappearing in a flash of light. At this, Phil stood from the floor and wiped the tears from her cheeks before following behind, using the remnants of Sheala’s magic to appear where Sheala had.

She landed in the grove where they used to spend so many summer nights, wrapped up in the soft glow of moonlight, listening to the calming chirp of crickets as they sang in the field that surrounded them. The tulips and lavender sprigs were in full bloom, coating the grove with their pleasant aroma. She glanced around, looking for a sign of Sheala, but found only the empty silence that surrounded her. She gave a short sigh before she began to trek down the path towards the center of the grove, where the willow tree hung over them like a blanket, leaving the grass beneath them cool in the summer months, and snow free in the winter. Being here brought back some very wonderful memories for her.

She made her way between the trees and came upon the opening of the grove, listening to the bubbling of the stream that ended in a pond near the willow. Phil glanced about and finally caught sight of the object of her search. Sheala had taken a seat on the bench that sat at the foot of the willow. Her hair, down from her usual bun, now framed her face, and the moonlight reflecting from the water’s surface glimmered across her tanned skin. Phil had never been so entranced in her entire life, but now here she stood, mouth agape, gazing at her wife. She stepped towards the bench, catching Sheala’s attention as her feet connected with the ground beneath her.

“I wasn’t expecting you to have followed…” Sheala mumbled, her head dipping once more to gaze at the ground beneath her.

“Then you don’t know me as well as you thought you did.” Phil replied, tapping her index finger to the tip of Sheala’s nose, earning a small grumble of displeasure from her. “Come now, love… What can I do to make up for scaring you earlier?” She questioned as she sat beside Sheala on the bench.

“Spend the evening with me… Here, away from the city.” Sheala replied, leaning her head against Phil’s shoulder and curling up beside her.  
“There’s no where else I would rather be than here at your side.” Phil replied as she wrapped her arm around Sheala’s waist, holding her close. “We can stay however long you wish and do whatever you’d like.”

Sheala, without a word, conjured up a plush blanket and some pillows on the ground before them, with candles surrounding it. She motioned for Phil to follow her as she moved from the bench to recline on the ground, her dress disappearing with the snap of her fingers, leaving her in nothing but her undergarments. Phil followed suit, also discarding her own clothes in exchange for her undergarments. Sheala held her arms outstretched, beckoning Phil to join her, and Phil complied, curling in beside Sheala on the blanket with her head placed on Sheala’s chest. Sheala wrapped her arms tightly around Phil, holding her close against her body as the two of them allowed the sounds of nature soothe them both.

“I’m sorry, Sheala… I didn’t think you’d get so scared of a little prank…” Phil whispered, running her fingers over’s Sheala’s exposed stomach, tracing the scars that still remained despite the magic that went into healing them. Sheala sighed sadly, bringing Phil’s gaze up to her face.

“Love, the last time someone came up behind me like that, it wasn’t as a prank…” Sheala whispered, gently running her fingers thought Phil’s hair.

“Oh… Oh, gods… Sheala, love, I’m so sorry…” Phil mumbled, burying her face against Sheala’s stomach. Sheala gently tugged on her hair, bringing their gazes back together once more.

“You’ve simply forgotten… I understand, and I’m not upset with you.” The guilt didn’t leave Phil’s face, but Sheala knew she had processed her words. “You were simply trying to distract me, as is your wont.” She chuckled, which brought a small smile to Phil’s face.

“Trying to lighten the mood even though I hurt you… How very much like you, darling.” Phil chuckled, crawling up towards Sheala’s face to give her wife a proper kiss, which was happily reciprocated.

“Well, I could think of a few more things to really lighten the mood…” Sheala purred, tracing her fingers from Phil’s temple down to her lips. Phil gave them a soft peck before taking Sheala’s hand in hers.

“Oh, I think I know what kinds of things you’re thinking of.” She growled, pushing Sheala down onto the ground, a smile on her lips.

“Mmhm… You know exactly what I like.” Sheala huffed, a soft moan escaping her lips as Phil trailed kisses from her neck to her chest.

“I do, and I am more than happy to give you what you like.”

The two of them made love well into the night, leaving the grove echoing with the sounds of passion and the heat of sex before they eventually fell into peaceful slumber amongst the crumpled blanket and strewn about pillows.


	2. Prompt 5: "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"

5: “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”  
Sheala/Philippa  
\-------------------------------------------------------

Philippa liked to consider herself to be a level-headed woman. Pair that with her intelligence and tenacity, and you got yourself a woman not to be trifled with. But there was always one thing that consistently got under her skin, and that was Sheala constantly waving the Lodge off to bury herself in her research. It had never really bothered Phil much before, but now it was like a thorn in her side, and she decided to take a stand against it.

She forcefully shoved the door to Sheala’s study open, sending a rush of air towards the object of her attention, which blew out some of the candles that surrounded the room. Sheala, without looking up from her notes, simply reignited the candles and addressed the interruption.

“What can I do for you, Phil?” She questioned, though her voice was monotonous and carried no real emotion as she addressed the woman behind her.

“Pulling your head from your tome and facing me would be a good place to start.” Phil snapped, arms folded across her chest as she gazed at Sheala’s back.

The latter sighed, closed her book, and turned to face Philippa with a scowl on her delicate features. Phil had always found her attractive, of course, and now was no different. Sheala had done away with her usual outfit, and instead donned a low-cut black dress, showing off the tattoo across her sternum, and leaving nothing to be desired by the expanse of cleavage that was exposed. She had let her hair fall about her shoulders; long, mahogany tresses drooped in waves of silken locks, and Phil would have given anything to just run her fingers through those waves. Her arms and legs were left exposed as well, and Phil found her gaze travelling over every inch of Sheala’s body before coming back to rest on her piercing gaze; those deep hazel eyes shooting right through her. Phil shivered at the sight; her body trembling under the heat of that stare.

“What do you require, Philippa?” Sheala questioned once more, fixing her gaze on the other woman, her frown softening as she watched the expression on the lady owl’s face.

“Sheala, you are constantly burying yourself in these tomes of yours. Not once have you helped the Lodge do its bidding. You don’t assist with the planning of our next moves, you don’t assist with locating more potential members for our ranks, and you’re hardly an active participant in even regular meetings.” Phil paused for a moment to collect her thoughts, pacing back and forth beneath Sheala’s gaze. “Are you simply using the Lodge as a way for you to hole yourself away and study? Are you using the Lodge as a place of silence to fulfill your own curiosities?”

Sheala arched an eyebrow at the accusations. Most were true, of course, and she wouldn’t deny that she was using the Lodge to further her own educational purposes, but she didn’t think that she had been an unwilling member as of late. When the Lodge was still just the pieces of the Brotherhood, she had used it to escape the politics of magical affairs, especially since mages and sorceresses were now being viewed as pariahs and criminals deserving of punishment, but she didn’t think that it was going to be considered unreasonable for her to study and perfect her craft. She let out a soft sigh before addressing Philippa’s concerns.

“No, Phil… No, I’m not using the Lodge solely for the purpose of study. Yes, I do enjoy the solitude that comes with being a member of this splinter of the Brotherhood, but I hadn’t thought it unreasonable to further perfect my craft by being surrounded by equals and those that I consider to be teachers. I dare say, if I didn’t know you any better, I’d say you were jealous that I was spending most of my time studying and practicing rather than spending it in meetings and councils.” Sheala chuckled, rise from her chair and making her way towards Philippa.

Phil didn’t respond, but instead lowered her gaze to the floor, feeling the anger bubbling up within her belly at the slap of Sheala’s words. When Sheala stopped in front of her, she didn’t bother to lift her head. She simply avoided the other woman’s gaze.  
Sheala was struck with realization when Phil refused to look at her, and with gentle movements, she tucked her fingers below Phil’s chin and tilted her head up to gaze into her eyes.

“Wait a minute… Are you jealous?” Sheala questioned, gazing into Philippa’s amber eyes with a mixture of concern and a spark of amusement. Philippa snatched her head from Sheala’s fingers and spun on her heel, leaving Sheala’s study at a brisk pace.

Sheala followed her until the two of them were standing together in the courtyard of her tower. She knew that Phil hadn’t meant to be brash and aggressive, but Sheala knew the other woman well enough to know that, while she might not outwardly show it, Phil was hurt by the comment. Before Philippa could transform into her owl form, Sheala grabbed hold of her wrist and gently turned her around to face her.

“Phil, why are you jealous? You never get jealous.” Sheala commented, brushing away the strands of hair that fell in Phil’s face as she gazed at her.

“I’m not jealous…” Phil mumbled, trying to pull her arm from Sheala’s grasp. “I’m simply disappointed.”

She tried once again to pull her arm away, but her attempt was in vain, so she instead focused once more on Sheala’s concerned expression. Sheala couldn’t help the small smile that pulled at her lips, and without thinking about it, she leaned in and placed a kiss to Phil’s forehead, stopping any further movement from the amber-eyed sorceress.

“You don’t have to be jealous of my research, dear… If you wanted to spend time together alone, you merely have to ask.” Sheala whispered, placing another kiss to Phil’s knuckles as she gazed into those piercing amber eyes.

Phil couldn’t help the smile that came to her lips, and without a second thought, she wrapped her arms around Sheala’s neck and pressed their lips together in a deep kiss. Sheala laughed when they pulled apart, and Phil followed soon after, leaving both women giggling as they allowed their feelings for each other to bubble up between them, leaving no more room for jealousy or anger.

They disappeared into the tower, spending their afternoon curled up together in each other’s arms.


	3. Prompt 12: "I think we need to talk"

12: “I think we need to talk”  
Sheala/Philippa  
\--------------------------------------------------------

Philippa sat beside Sheala’s bed as her love slowly recovered from the wounds that had been inflicted on her body by Radovid’s foot soldiers. She could scarcely believe that Sheala had held out enduring such cruelty, but Phil had to remind herself that Sheala was the one who had taken care of her when Radovid had had her eyes removed. She felt a twinge of guilt bubble in the pit of her stomach, knowing that she hadn’t been there for Sheala in her most desperate time of need, but she considered them both lucky that they were even together at this moment, and that if it hadn’t had been for Yenna and Geralt, she wouldn’t have had this chance at all. She silently thanked them for finding Sheala and Rita alive.

Sheala squirmed for a moment, a groan of pain pushing past her lips as she tried in vain to get comfortable again. Phil gently hushed her as she pushed healing magic into Sheala’s tired body, lulling her love back into dreamless slumber once more.  
The evening passed by in much the same fashion, with Sheala half-waking in pain, and Phil healing her as best she could. When it became too much for her, and her own body became exhausted, Phil drifted off to sleep in the chair beside the bed, head resting on her folded arms as she lay beside Sheala.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

When Phil awoke the following morning, Sheala was sitting upright, back pressed against the pillows, with her hands folded in her lap as she gazed out of the window. Phil shot upright, eyes focused on Sheala as she slowly turned her head to face Phil. Their eyes connected, and Phil slowly brought her hand up to gently brush her fingers over Sheala’s cheek, needing to be certain that her love was there and that she was still alive and with her. Tears welled up in her eyes as she gazed deeply into Sheala’s hazel ones, watching as tears also appeared in her love’s eyes.

“Thank the gods, Sheala…” Phil whispered as she gingerly cupped Sheala’s cheek in her hand, brushing the pad of her thumb across the tender skin.

“Phil… I missed you… So much…” Sheala breathed, her voice hoarse as she spoke, as the tears slowly trickled down her cheeks.

“I’m sorry, love… I should have been there…”

“You were, Phil… Every night when I was able to drift into sleep, you were there.” Sheala mumbled, leaning to press her forehead to Phil’s, their eyes locked on each other.

“What do you mean?”

“Phil… I think we need to talk.” Sheala breathed, sitting back upright and patting the bed beside her, urging Phil to come to her.

Philippa moved to sit at Sheala’s side, wrapping her arm protectively around the brunette’s waist and holding her as close as her bruised body would allow. Sheala leaned her head on Phil’s shoulder, allowing a gentle silence to surround them as she collected her thoughts. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves, then spoke.

“I know you can see most of the physical wounds they left on my body… The scars alone will never go away, even with our magic.” She paused for a moment, then continued. “But there are so many emotional and psychological scars that will need extra time and care to heal. Some may not heal at all… And I’m afraid of that…”

“I will help you however I can… You know that.” Philippa whispered, placing a kiss to the top of Sheala’s head.

“I was hoping you would say that… And I was honestly afraid that you may not have said it at all.”

“We’ll get through this… I will never leave your side…”

“I may push you away many times… But I hope that you will stay, no matter what.” Sheala choked, tears slipping down her cheeks once more.

Philippa wrapped Sheala up in her arms, holding the battered woman close to her chest as she cried. Phil could feel her own tears prickling at the corners of her eyes, but she blinked them away in order to be strong for Sheala.

“I will be here for you… No matter how many times you may tell me that I don’t understand, and that you want no part of me, I will still be here for you.”

Sheala didn’t respond. She didn’t need to. Phil could feel the intense emotions that were running through her; how thankful she was to have Phil at her side and willing to stay with her. Sheala leaned her head up and kissed Phil’s cheek, bringing a slight flush of crimson to the lady owl’s cheeks, which earned a chuckle from Sheala.

“You look adorable when you blush…” She whispered, her smile lighting up her face.

“You just look adorable.” Phil replied, leaning down to capture Sheala’s lips in a tender, yet passionate kiss, her hands coming to cup her cheeks as she deepened the kiss as far as Sheala would allow, then breaking apart. “I love you, Sheala.”

“And I love you, Philippa.”

They lay together on the bed, their legs tangling together as a comfortable silence fell around them. Philippa slowly ran her fingers through Sheala’s hair, calming her love as sleep slowly ebbed at the corners of her subconscious. Sheala curled in closer to Phil’s side, ear pressed to her chest, listening to the gentle rhythm of Phil’s heartbeat. A soft sigh escaped her, bringing Phil’s gaze down to her head.

“Sleep, my love… I’ll still be here when you wake.” Phil whispered, leaning down to place a kiss to the crown of Sheala’s head.

“I’m… I’m afraid…” Sheala mumbled, burying her face against Phil’s chest. Phil felt her heart clench just a bit as she watched her love.

She pulled Sheala closer in her arms, rubbing her back as she felt her trembling with unshed tears. With a bit of magic, and a lot of love, she was able to calm Sheala to the point of sleep. And with the magic that remained, she blocked the negative, haunting thoughts from invading Sheala’s mind and disrupting her sleep.

“I love you, Sheala… I always, always will.”


	4. Prompt 22: I've Seen the Way You Look at Me When You Don't Think I Notice

22: “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”  
Sheala/Philippa

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I believe that concludes today’s meeting, ladies.” Philippa announced, clapping her book shut as she gazed around the room at the rest of the Lodge, who were all nodding in agreement. “If you have any further questions about your assignments, please speak to me.”

The others all filtered out one-by-one, disappearing from the room as they began their assignments. Only one person remained as Philippa had begun walking away, taking her book with her as she began to plot taking control of the Norther Kingdoms. Sheala watched her saunter away, captivated by the poise and grace of the woman before her. Heat rushed to her cheeks, but she prevented them from flushing as she turned to walk towards her study within the tower.

“Sheala, a word if I may?” Phil called, grabbing the other woman’s attention before she got too far.

“Yes, Philippa? What is it?”

“Well, I’ve begun to notice a few things.” Phil began, gazing at Sheala. “Minor things, mind you, but noticeable nonetheless.”

“What do you mean?” Sheala questioned, an eyebrow arched slightly as she returned Phil’s gaze with her own stare.

“No need to play coy now, dear… The others are gone, and we are alone.” Phil countered, closing the space between them as she came to stand before Sheala, their eyes locked on one another.

“Philippa, I’m quite sure that I have no idea what you are referring to.”

“Please… I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.” Phil smiled as she watched the minor look of shock that overcame Sheala’s expression. “And allow me to cool those flames, darling… I like the way you look at me.”

Sheala was taken aback by Phil’s reply. She honestly hadn’t expected to be found out, but she supposed it was going to happen eventually, especially when she would stare at Phil as the other woman spoke with other people. The way that she always followed Phil around a room with her gaze, watching each thing the owl sorceress did, and they way people approached her, as if waiting to see how she could help the woman of her affections. The blush finally came to her cheeks, turning them a soft shade of crimson as she gazed into Phil’s amber eyes.

“The way you watched me… The way you still watch me… It makes me feel like I am protected. Like there is someone who loves me enough to always keep watch over me.” Phil whispered, arms folding across her chest as she lost herself to memories of times that were far crueler to her. “It makes me feel like someone actually cares about me for me, and not because they want something in return.”

Sheala watched the lone tear that streaked down Phil’s cheek, and with a tenderness she didn’t know she had, she brought her thumb up and gently brushed the offending droplet from Phil’s chin. Both women were shocked at first but regained themselves quickly as they gazed back at each other.

“I… Didn’t think you had noticed…” Sheala mumbled, averting her gaze to the floor between them.

“I notice everything, Sheala… I have to.” Phil replied, tucking her hand beneath Sheala’s chin to bring her gaze back up to her. “When you live being followed by anyone who wishes for nothing more than your death, you notice everything.”

“I wish I would have been honest with you before.” Sheala began, a soft sigh escaping her lips as her eyes closed for a moment, collecting her thoughts. “I wish now that I could have told you everything right from the start. How much I care for and adore you… How much I realized I loved you.”

Phil couldn’t help the flash of shock that came across her face as she listened to Sheala’s soft words in the space between them. Her heart hammered lightly in her chest, and she could feel the warmth begin to rise in her belly at the sound of sincerity.

“I love you too.” Phil replied, placing a soft kiss to Sheala’s forehead.

Sheala could feel the weight lift from her shoulders at the gentle press of Phil’s lips against her skin. She could feel her heart begin to hammer in her chest, so loudly that she could swear that Phil could hear it. She didn’t dare more, for fear that Phil would pull away from her, and so she basked in the moment that they now shared together. When Phil did pull away, her lips were replaced with her own forehead pressed to Sheala’s, her eyes gazing deeply into Sheala’s own, as they stood in silence together.

“I didn’t know that such simple words could mean so much to me…” Sheala muttered, her stomach knotting and twisting as she gazed into Phil’s eyes.

“Neither did I… But I mean them all the same…”

Phil gently brought her arms around Sheala’s shoulders, and Sheala brought hers around Phil’s back, both falling into the comfort of the other’s embrace. Phil placed another tender kiss to Sheala’s temple, quieting any further thoughts that would convince her that this was a dream, and pushing the blush on her cheeks further across her face.

“You know… I always found it rather cute that you would always watch me.” Phil chuckled, gently poking her index finger to Sheala’s nose, earning a small laugh from the other sorceress. “The way that your eyes would linger on me after every meeting, the way you watched me as I spoke with guests at each function that the Brotherhood hosted, and the way you would watch me as I poured over books in my own study… I have to admit, coming from you, it was an irresistible feeling, feeling you watch me wherever I went. It was absolutely exhilarating.”

Both women laughed at Phil’s confession, filling the room with warmth as they stood together, holding each other close.

“I’m glad it didn’t push you away.”

“Quite the opposite, really. It made me even more intrigued and infatuated. And, if I’m to be honest, it made me want you even more.”

Sheala couldn’t help the shy smile that came to her lips as Phil spoke. Without a reply, she leaned up and capture Phil’s lips in a tender kiss, one that neither one was willing to pull away from without feeling fulfilled. When they did part, skin never left skin, and eyes never left eyes. Phil placed a soft peck to Sheala’s nose before offering that they take their newfound love somewhere a little more private, and Sheala couldn’t agree more.

With a tornado of discarded clothing lining the floor from the door to the bed, both women retired into a night of pleasure and sleep, tangling their limbs together beneath the crumpled and ruffled sheets that lay over their bare bodies.


	5. Prompt 24: You're the Only One I Trust to Do This

24: “You’re the Only One I Trust to Do This.”

Sheala/Philippa

 

* * *

 

“Sheala… No… I can’t… I won’t.” Phil choked, holding tightly to Sheala’s hands as tears slipped down her cheeks.

“I’m dying, love…” Sheala sighed, swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat. “Let me die with dignity.”

“There has to be something that can be done… Something that will heal you.” Phil pressed, ignoring Sheala’s words as she racked her brain for something that would heal Sheala’s grievous wounds.

Sheala sighed, knowing full well that Phil had ignored her and had instead focused solely on what would suit her needs best. With effort, she gently tugged Phil’s hand, pulling her love’s attention back to her. Once she was sure she had Phil’s focus, she spoke.

“Love… Listen to me…” She began, her voice hoarse as she spoke. “It’s okay…”

“It’s not! I won’t let you die!” Phil countered, the tears falling faster down her cheeks.

Yen and Geralt watched the duo with solemn expressions, neither one of them able to comprehend the sheer loss that Phil was going through. Geralt gently wrapped his arm around Yen’s waist and held her protectively against his side, pure sorrow flowing through him as he watched the exchange. Yen could feel his thoughts and found that they mirrored her own. Tears pricked in the corners of her eyes, and she tried to desperately blink them away, but a few fell despite her best efforts. A thought struck her then, and she made her voice heard.

“Philippa… What about Avallac’h?” She questioned, still holding tightly to Geralt as she looked between the two women.

“What about him?” Phil replied, turning her attention from Sheala to Yennefer, amber eyes locked on violet.

“He’s an elf. I would assume that he would know a stronger healing spell than we know ourselves. It would seem unlikely that he would refuse to help us when we could use his healing magic.”

Phil mulled over Yen’s words, twisting them about in her mind as she looked down at the floor of the cell. She glanced up and met Sheala’s eyes, gauging her reaction to the idea as she thought about it herself.

“Can you hold out for Avallac’h?” She questioned, gazing into Sheala’s eyes. “Will you allow him to heal you?”

“I can’t travel to him… It’s too much and too painful to even move.” Sheala sighed, leaning up against the wall. “And I doubt that he would come to this dreadful place to heal me.”

“I can carry you.” Geralt offered, eyes focused on Sheala as she gazed over to him.

“I wouldn’t want to put such pressure on you, Witcher.” Sheala sighed, shaking her head slightly.

“It isn’t a problem. If Avallac’h can heal you, I’d be happy to bring you to him.” Geralt replied, glancing between Phil and Sheala as he awaited approval from them.

Philippa turned her attention from Geralt back to Sheala, hope shimmering in her eyes as she looked at her love. Sheala met her eyes, reflecting the same hope that Phil held as they looked at each other. Sheala then turned her attention back to Geralt.

“If it really isn’t any trouble, I gladly accept your offer.” Sheala breathed, a small smile coming to her face. “I also apologize, but even moving the faintest bit agitates these wounds, and I can’t help reacting to the pain.”

“Noted. Don’t worry about it. I understand.” Geralt replied, moving over to Sheala and gathering her as gently as he could into his arms.

The four of them disappeared from the prison, having already sent Rita on ahead when they had initially arrived, and reappeared in the upstairs suite of the Chameleon. Geralt gently laid Sheala down on bed, being as slow and deliberate with his movements as he could, then left the room with Yen to go and get Avallac’h. Once they were alone, Phil turned her attention back to Sheala and tenderly took hold of her hand.

“You were prepared to die…” She whispered, eyes focused on her love’s face.

“Yes…” Sheala breathed, eyes looking up at the ceiling so she could avoid Phil’s piercing gaze. “I can’t bare the pain, Phil… It’s too much, even now with a bed beneath me instead of a stone floor.”

“But you were ready to die, love…” Phil continued, placing a kiss to Sheala’s knuckles. “You were ready to die without me knowing a thing about it.”

“You would have been fine.”

“I would not have been fine, darling.” Phil snapped back, gaze burning into Sheala. “I would have been absolutely broken without you. It would kill me to lose you.” She let go of Sheala’s hand and stood from the bed, making her way over to the window and gazing out at the streets below. Sheala turned her head to gaze at Phil.

“Phil…”

“I can’t go through losing someone else… I won’t ever let someone I love go ever again…”

“Philippa… Talk to me…” Sheala whispered, a lump sitting in her throat as she watched tears slowly stream down Philippa’s cheeks.

“I don’t… Want you to die…” Phil choked, shaking her head before she buried her face in her hands, stifling the small sobs that broke from her throat. “I can’t take losing you.”

“Phil… Hush… Come to me.” Sheala whispered, eyes locked on Phil as tears began to pool in them.

Phil turned to face Sheala, seeing the hurt that covered her love’s face, and saw the tears that had pooled finally begin to fall down her bruised cheeks. Her heart broke seeing the pain on Sheala’s face, and she quickly returned to Sheala’s side, gingerly taking her hand in hers and placing soft pecks to her knuckles.

“I’m sorry… I’m so, so sorry, love…” Phil mumbled, pressing Sheala’s hand against her cheek. “All I’ve done is think about what I want… Not what you want…”

“What I want… Is to see you happy…” Sheala breathed, slowly running her index finger over Phil’s cheek, brushing the tears away. “If that means being at your side, then I would be a fool to destroy the happiness and closure that brings you.”

Philippa couldn’t help the small smile that came to her lips as she gazed at Sheala, who offered a smile in return. Phil leaned over to Sheala and captured her lips in a soft kiss, pulling apart a moment later when footsteps could be heard coming towards the room.

“Sounds as though your healer is coming.” Phil remarked, switching from sitting on the bed to sitting in the chair beside it, never once letting go of Sheala’s hand.

“Sounds like you’re right.” Sheala chuckled as the door was pushed open, revealing Avallac’h, Geralt and Yennefer.

Upon simply looking at her, Avallac’h was able to gauge the extent of Sheala’s wounds and spoke as such.

“These are quite extensive, as far as wounds go. I’m actually quite surprised by the extent of hatred you humans have towards anyone who is different from you.”

“Believe it or not, not all of us act as beasts.” Yen snapped, arms folded across her chest as she glared at the elf.

“That may be true in your case, but your kind hasn’t changed otherwise.” Avallac’h replied, not once turning his attention from Sheala’s wounds as he spoke. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I do need to concentrate on these wounds if I’m to properly heal them.”

No one spoke another word, and Avallac’h set about his task of healing Sheala’s wounds. Geralt and Yen eventually left, leaving Phil to watch over the process. She pushed into Sheala’s mind, sharing her thoughts and love for the prone woman before her, while making sure to keep her mind from the pain that was coursing through her body.

_“Stay with me, darling… I won’t leave you.”_ She spoke, her voice reaching out to Sheala’s subconscious mind, earning a slight chuckle in reply.

_“I know you won’t… And that’s precisely why I still breathe.”_ Sheala replied, bringing a small smile to Phil’s lips.

Avallac’h did not rest until the most grievous of her wounds were healed, and then applied a simple cell regeneration spell to the soft tissue damage that covered her body.

“She will heal. The worst of her wounds have been dealt with and are no longer life threatening. The soft tissue will take longer to heal, but she, physically, will be fine in time.”

“Thank you.” Phil spoke, watching as Avallac’h made his way towards the door.

“I have only done what has been asked of me. Your cooperation in facing the Wild Hunt is the gambit that I was offered. I expect that you will both rise to the challenge.” He replied, then disappeared out into the hall, leaving the two women alone.

“I suppose he is as the Witcher described him.” Phil scoffed, shaking her head before turning her gaze back to Sheala.

“Perhaps, but he does know how to use healing magic.” Sheala replied, eyes closed as she held tightly to Phil’s hand.

“How do you feel?”

“Much better… I can actually breathe again.”

“I’m glad you’re safe… And that you’re still with me.”

“I will never leave you, darling… You know that.” Sheala replied, opening her eyes to gaze at Philippa.

“I was so afraid that you would…”

“Never, my love… Never.”

Phil smiled once more, gazing down at Sheala’s content expression, and breathed a soft sigh of relief.

“I love you…”

“And I love you.”

“Get some rest, darling… It won’t be long before we will have to use our magic to stop the Hunt.”

“I will… But only if you join me.”

“As if there was any doubt that I would?” Phil questioned, climbing in beside Sheala with a smile on her face.

“I never doubt you.” Sheala chuckled, curling up against Phil’s side as her love held her close to her.

They fell asleep wrapped in each other’s embrace. Phil could only thank Geralt, Yenna and the elf for the fact that Sheala still lived, and in time, she would repay their kindness with her own. She placed a soft peck to Sheala’s forehead before slowly following her love into the depths of slumber.


	6. Prompt 40: Have I entered an alternate universe, or did you really just crack a smile for me?

40: “Have I entered an alternate universe, or did you really just crack a smile for me?”  
Sheala/Philippa

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If there was one thing that Sheala knew about Phil, it was that she never smiled. Ever. The woman was as stone-faced as a golem and had the impenetrable personality to match it. Sure, all the girls cracked jokes from time-to-time, and she would be lying if she said that she didn’t voice any of her own, but Phil never gave any indication of either like or dislike of some of them. Oh well, at least their work relationship was stable, and in due time, their personal relationship would reflect each other’s happiness.

Sheala stepped out of her study, walking down to the living area of the tower, listening to see if Phil was home or walking about. Hearing nothing, she proceeded into the living room, and only stopped once she caught sight of Phil lounging on the couch, a cup of jasmine tea in her hands.

“Good morning, dear.” She spoke, eyes never leaving the parchment that lay on the table in front of her.

“When did you get home?”

“Oh… Hmm… An hour ago?” Phil replied, her tone more tired than curious, which irritated Sheala just a bit as she looked down at the owl sorceress.

“Didn’t you think to at least come to my study to say hello? Announce that you were home?” Sheala questioned, her frustration in her love showing in her tone. Phil finally pulled her eyes from the parchment and turned her head to gaze at Sheala, who was starting to go red in the face.

“I never bother you with such trifles. You know that, darling. Ever since you yelled at me the first time I did it, I’ve avoided doing anything that would take you from your research.” Phil replied, placing her tea on the table beside her before standing and facing Sheala.

“It would have been nice to know that you were home.” Sheala huffed, arms folded across her chest as she gazed at her love.

Phil sighed, knowing there was no use in arguing with Sheala, and simply accepted her being in the wrong.

“You’re right… I’m sorry. I should have at least knocked on the door and let you know I had returned. For that, I apologize.” Phil stood from the couch and faced Sheala, her eyes soft as she gazed at her love.

Sheala sighed, shaking her head before turning on her heel and walking back down the hall towards her study. Tears slipped down her cheeks as she disappeared behind the door, shutting it behind her before making her way to her desk.  
Phil watched as Sheala shut the door to her study, her heart breaking as she felt her love’s emotions spilling over into her thoughts. She knew better than to chase after Sheala, but her heart urged her to comfort her in her distress, and so Phil slowly walked to the door, gently knocking on the wooden frame.

“Sheala… Can I come in?” Phil asked, her eyes focused on the door.

Sheala didn’t respond, so Phil peered in, her magic allowing her to see beyond the barrier of the door.

Sheala sat at her desk, face buried in her hands, as silent sobs wracked her body. She shook with each shuddering breath, and it simply broke Phil’s heart to see the hurt that she had caused her love. She gently pushed the door open and made her way to Sheala, wrapping her arms tightly around her lover’s shoulders once she was within reach. She buried her face in the crook of Sheala’s neck, gently soothing her with soft words and gentle caresses, trying to stop her tears.

“Love… Please, look at me.” Phil whispered, placing a kiss to Sheala’s temple. When she didn’t move, Phil placed another kiss to her shoulder. “Please, darling?”

Sheala slowly turned to face Phil, immediately hiding her face against Phil’s chest, her arms wrapping tightly around her waist. Phil gently soothed her love, smoothing her hair back and rubbing small circles on her back.

“Darling… Hush now… It’s okay, my love…” Phil whispered, placing a kiss to the top of Sheala’s head.

Sheala tilted her head to gaze up at Phil, her eyes red and puffy as she met Phil’s gaze. Phil gently cupped her tear-streaked cheeks, brushing the tears away as a smile slowly came to her lips. Sheala saw this and couldn’t help the smile that came to her face as well, reaching up to gently brush her knuckles against Phil’s chin.

“Have I entered an alternate universe, or did you really just crack a smile for me?” Sheala chuckled, laughing when Phil huffed with fake hurt.

“You know, for someone who’s so impossibly intelligent, you certainly are dull when it comes to love.” Phil teased, placing a kiss to Sheala’s forehead.

“I’m only ever dull when I’m with you, dear.” Sheala teased.

“Are you implying that I’m boring?” Phil questioned, amber eyes focused on chocolate brown.

“Only on occasion.” Sheala replied, a smirk playing at her lips as she gazed into Phil’s eyes.

“Oh… That’s it, de Tanserville.” Phil growled, taking hold of Sheala’s wrists and pulling her from the chair. “Bedroom. Now.”

“What are you going to do, hmm? Spank me?” Sheala teased, her smile illuminating her face.

“Oh, I’m going to do so much more than that.” Phil replied, slapping Sheala’s bottom as she walked towards the door.

“Is there more where that came from?”

“More than you could ever realize, my little sorceress.”

“Mmhm… I can’t wait.” Sheala purred, wrapping her arms around Phil’s neck once they were tucked away in their bedroom.

“Clothes off, de Tanserville.”

“Your wish is my command, love.” Sheala replied, teasing Phil just a little as she slipped free of her dress.

“And your love is all that I will demand.” Phil replied, taking Sheala by the waist and pulling her against her chest. “I will never demand anything else… Just you.”


	7. Prompt 13: Kiss Me

13: “Kiss Me”  
Sheala/Philippa

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Philippa could feel her blood freeze in her veins as she gazed upon Sheala’s near lifeless body. The bruises and wounds that marred her skin; the illness caused by them that turned her once tanned skin to a sickly pale. It was painful for her to breathe, seeing her love lay so still.

Margarita was at Sheala’s side, holding her hand and keeping her awake. She could barely hear Sheala’s voice over the sound of her blood rushing in her ears. The feeling of a hand clasping hers brought her from her daze, and she glanced over to see Rita standing beside her.

“She’s tired, but she wants you to sit with her.” She whispered, taking another glance over to Sheala.

Phil followed her gaze and caught Sheala’s eyes looking at her. She slowly made her way over to Sheala’s side, her body stiff as she moved before she lowered herself onto the chair that Rita once occupied.

“Phil…” Sheala breathed, her voice hoarse but soft, her eyes focused on Phil’s. “I’m glad you’re here…”

Philippa laid her hand over Sheala’s, slowly tracing her fingers over the tender skin as she gauged Sheala’s reaction. A slight grimace came to her face, but disappeared soon after, being replaced by a small smile of content.

“Your touch… Feels like sunshine… On a rainy day…” She breathed, her voice raspy and coarse, but still hers.

Phil couldn’t help the small chuckle that pushed past her lips at Sheala’s words, but somberness returned moments later, cascading over her like a waterfall. Her shoulders slumped, her eyes watered, and a lump formed in her throat as she gazed down at the woman that she swore to love and protect. So lost in her own turmoil, she didn’t notice that Sheala had retracted her hand until she felt her cool skin against her cheek. Her eyes focused back down on Sheala’s calm gaze, and she took in the small smile that was on her face.

“You think… Far too much…” She gave a short, light laugh, easing Phil’s mind just a little bit.

“I can’t help it…” Phil sighed, leaning into Sheala’s palm. “I almost lost you…”

“Nonsense… I’m still here.” Sheala replied, the usual bite to her words returning for the moment. “I’m still with you. These wounds will heal… You know that.”

“I know… But…” Phil sighed, for once at a loss for words as she tried to formulate a response to Sheala’s words. “What if Yennefer and Geralt hadn’t found you? What if they hadn’t found Rita? You would both be lying in that cold, damp prison until execution…”

“Darling, please… Take a deep breath… You’re starting to panic.” Sheala whispered, gently brushing her thumb across Phil’s cheek.

Phil instinctually took hold of Sheala’s hand, steadying herself as she felt the weight of it against her palm. Sheala was still here, still breathing, and still very much alive. Her injuries, though gruesome, would heal with time, love, magic and patience. She was not burying her. She wasn’t saying a final goodbye to a lifeless body. She forced herself to breathe.

“There… That’s my girl…” Sheala rasped, gently running her nails against Phil’s wrist. “Keep breathing, love…”

A knock came to the door, and sensing the tension in the room, it slowly opened to reveal Rita, Yennefer and Avallac’h. The elf slowly made his way to the side of the bed, a potion in his hand, and offered it to Philippa.

“Here… Give this to her as soon as you can. We won’t disturb you further than this, unless you would like the others to stay.”

Phil took hold of the vial, then gazed over to Yen and Rita, her eyes soft and searching as she looked at them. They grabbed a set of chairs and joined her, sitting at the foot of the bed to offer their support to her. Rita laid her hand on Phil’s arm, offering a soft squeeze and a smile in support of her friend, which Phil returned.

“Phil…” Sheala whispered, gazing up at her. “You should be preparing for this battle against the Hunt, not wasting precious time watching me sleep.”

“Not until I know you’ll be okay…” Phil breathed, placing a kiss to Sheala’s bruised knuckles. “Not until I know you’ll heal…”

“Darling, I’ll be fine.” Sheala replied, offering Phil a soft smile. “Besides, it seems that Avallac’h was kind enough to prepare a tonic for me.”

“Whatever it is.”

“It’s a potion to help aid in tissue repair.” Rita spoke, gaining the attention of the others. “I had the same potion. It tastes awful, but it works.”

Phil glanced back down at Sheala, who gave a slight nod of her head, indicating to Phil that she wanted to drink the potion. Phil grabbed the vial and gently tilted Sheala’s head, placing the vial to her lips, easing the liquid to her mouth. Rita was right about the potion being bitter, and Sheala clenched her eyes shut and wrinkled her nose at the taste but drank it down as quickly as she could until the vial was empty. Phil eased her back down onto the pillow, her body relaxing as the potion worked to heal her wounds.

“Rita, Yenna, you two can head out… I’ll join you in a few minutes.” Phil spoke, her gaze falling to the two women.

“Of course. Call us if you need us.” Yen replied, standing from her chair and making her way towards the door.

“We’ll be outside when you’re ready.” Rita added, gently squeezing her shoulder as she walked by.

When the door shut behind them, Phil returned her gaze to Sheala, who was smiling up at her now. Her heart warmed at the sight of the genuine smile on Sheala’s face, and a smile quickly came to her own lips.

“I love you, Phil.”

“And I love you.”

“Now please, join the others. I’ll be here when you return.”

“But—”

“No buts, Eilhart.” Sheala warned, though her smile diminished the threat.

“Hmph… Fine.” Phil chuckled, standing from her chair and making to move towards the door. Sheala stopped her when she took hold of her hand, and Phil glanced down at her with mild confusion.

“You forgot one thing.”

“And what would that be?”

“Kiss me.”

Phil smiled, laughed even, before leaning down and capturing Sheala’s lips in a tender kiss, her right hand coming to cup her cheek. When they pulled apart, both sported the same smile on their face, gazing at each other with love and adoration in their eyes.

“I’ll be back soon.”

“I know.”


End file.
